At present, to meet a requirement that different users watch a media file on a website, one website has media files of different language versions, for example, a same movie has an English version, a Chinese version, a Russian version, and the like, and when a user watches a movie, the user may select a version that meets a language requirement of the user to play.
Generally, in the prior art, the foregoing function is implemented using the following two technologies. A first technology is that a website developer develops code or a web page script language on a server side such that a media resource of a specific language version is selected for a user on the server side according to information about a language selected by the user or language configuration information of a local terminal of the user, and a second technology is that media files of all versions are listed on a web page, these files are traversed using script code of a client, and a media file of a corresponding language version is selected for a user according to client configuration information.
When a language version changes, for example, increase, decrease, or update of the version, in the first technology, the website developer has to modify code and a database on the server side, and in the second technology, the website developer has to modify script code on a web page client, and as a result, a workload of the website developer is increased.